Im WHAT?
by Moon Rabbit Serenity
Summary: Usagi is WHAT?. The Senshi kick her out of the team. Luna and Artemis Dissign her as Moon Princess? She gets kicked out of her house AND! Motoki Abandons Her Too?. What Crazy Stuff! and The Three Lights Are Back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! ^^,Lets get on with the new story Ive had in mind for sometime :D!.**

Usagi woke straightly up in the morning feeling sick to her stomach,She ran towards the bathroom in the hall and shut the door before puking it to the toilet. She had tears running down towards her cheeks,After about a few minutes Usagi had that feeling over but still didn't feel the best. Her Mother at came in and,had saw her daughter near the toilet."Usagi are you alright?"She asked and went to her daughter rubbing her back in comfort,"Mama Im not feeling so well"She told her Ikuko nodded and had taken her daughter back to her bedroom.

"Usagi stayed home for the day and Ill make you some chicken soup"She told her daughter and had put the blankets towards her chin and Usagi snuggled into the blankets and closed her eyes,"Thank you Mama"She said and reopened her eyes and weakly smiled at her.

Ikuko had walked outside the Usagi`s bedroom door and shut it leaving Usagi alone in her room. Soon Ikuko had came back with chicken soup and orange juice for the girl,"Eat up Usagi and get some rest after a while"She told her daughter and smiled softly and then leaving the girl alone for her to eat. Usagi nodded and began to eat the soup,It had made her bones feel all warm inside and she continued to eat.

Soon after finishing her bunch, Usagi had fell into dream land,She woke up many hours later and had looked at her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes,_"4:40PM_" It said on to the clock.

Knowing She felt better the odango girl had gotten up and gotten dresses,Into a baby blue tank top a pair of pink shorts and a pair of sneakers.

The Moon Senshi had walked quietly down the stair way and out into the open,"Mama I feel much better Im going outside!"She yelled though the hallway,"Alright Usagi! Be back at about 11!"She told her daughter and Usagi nodded and headed out the door slamming the door shut tight.

She raced towards the Arcade smiling all cheerfully Usagi had sat down on the counter area near Motoki. "Hey Usagi where were you?"He asked her,Usagi looked up at him,"I didnt feel well today"She told him and smiled. He nodded and pointed towards everyone,Ami,Rei,Makoto,Minako,Mamoru,Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna were all their sitting in a booth.

She smiled and went towards everyone and smiled and softly spoke,"Hey Everyone". Everyone had looked at her like she murdered someone and they felt angry about it.

No one had respond to her greeting and all had gotten up when Rei whispered in her ear,"_My __Temple Senshi Meeting 4:30". _Usagi nodded and had gone towards the arcade games and began to play the Sailor V game.

After a while it was 4:00,Usagi had headed out and towards the Temple,She had gotten their by the time of 4:15. "Im Early"She whispered and cheered.

When the odango girl walked up the stairs and up towards the temple she had opened the door and everyone looked at her._"That same look they gave me at the Arcade_"She thought inside her head,No space for her to sit she just standed their. Everyone was their except Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"Usagi we are kicking you off the Sailor Senshi"Rei was the first one to speak and Usagi gasped a little,Then Luna went to talk,"We are resigning you off of the Moon Princess and putting Rei as it as she seems more responsible". "You cant do that! I was the Moon Princess Luna! She wasnt!"Usagi shouted. She looked at everyone and then Mamoru,He had to be the third one to speak up "Usagi you and I are over we never did have love I just was in it for Chibiusa"He told her while he was sitting next to Setsuna and gave the Time Senshi a kiss on the cheek.

"But Mamo-chan...We Had Love! I thought you loved me!"She said though her faint words,Even after they had made love he didnt love her?, "That was a mistake"He told her and looked away.

Usagi looked at the other ones and spoke,"Does Anyone have anything else to say?"She asked as she crossed her arms.

Then all the chatting started,

"Your always a cry baby"The Thunder Senshi Spoke.

"You never did do your homework and have always failed tests one day your going to get held back"The Water Senshi Spoke.

"Always late for meetings and never on time"The Love Senshi Spoke.

"Such Immatureness"The Sea Senshi Spoke

"Always thinking we will be here to save your ass when ever your in trouble"The Wind Senshi Spoke.

"Grow Up"The Earth Prince Spoke.

"Your always lazy"The Fire Senshi Spoke.

And Finally The Time Senshi Spoke,

"You need to learn how to respect others respect and dont think you would aways get your way you are nothing! Like Neo-Queen-Serenity You annoying twit".

Usagi had tears welting in her blue eyes and couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"We want all your Senshi things that includes,Your Brooch and Crystal,Communicator,Luna Pen and Anything Else We Had Given Towards You Thinking you were such of a Princess"Artemis spoke to the blonde,Usagi shook her head. Was it just a nightmare? Usagi closed her eyes and had hoped it was but reopened and just had saw the same thing she just saw.

Usagi had removed her brooch but without the Crystal in it,She threw down everything and had spoke one final speaking,"I hope you all know what your doing"She whispered and walked outside the Temple as Rain began to pour down towards onto the Moon Senshi.

She had walked down the temple stairs and went towards the drug store,and as she walked over towards the pregnancy tests and took three she had put them on the counter and the person looked at her and she smiled and rung it up as Usagi had payed the amount and had walked out of the store and heading home in the rain.

Soon the Moon Senshi had gotten at her house at 5:30,She sighed and ran up stairs.

And had taken out the tests and peed on both and let them sit for 10 minutes, Once she heard the _ding!_, She looked at them and dropped them on the ground,"Its positive..."She whispered.

**Did you like? XD!**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**I want to hear your opinions! **

**~Moonie.**


	2. No!

**Holy Crap!,Sorry Guys I took a Hiatus from writing but its normal for me,I get really busy and have NO time to freaking write!,Crazy Huh?.**

**Okie,Questions Yay! Thank you :).**

**To N.J NickJohn: **

**Yes there is much more to this plot I didnt have a lot of space and you`ll found out later what happens.**

**This takes place after Stars since Mamoru has returned and the Three Lights are back! -squeals-.**

**Well,Alot Of People take place in this story I cant yet name off cause thats a secret and later to be reveled in future chapters!. But who I can tell you right now will be Usagi`s Mother and Father and Little Brother.**

**Everyone is about 17 Years Old But Mamoru he`s 20,The Three Lights are also the same age of Usagi and The Girls. Motoki is about 22. (Hope that helps)**

**Usagi is on her Eternal Form and The Girls + The Outers are In There Super Forms still. **

**Oh the reason?,Usagi and Mamoru well had sex :). Though they didnt mean to,But it just happened and Usagi had found out after they had did it the same day everyone betrayed her.**

**Hope those help!. :) If you need anything else just ask and Ill kindly answer!.**

**To dainlord:**

**I know n-n!. I had put that in there to spice it up :). I know shes royal and yes,they are traitors!. Its in her blood as well. Its so wrong! ):.**

**Hehehe Thanks for All The R-E-V-I-E-W-S! Keep Them UP!. **

**(:**

Usagi looked at it and stared,"That can`t be true..."She whispered as she ran in towards her room and slammed it shut.

She then let the tears fall,"Papa`s going to kill me,farther notice kick me out"She whispered though sobs.

As Usagi had thought of a way she hid the test under her bed and covered it with something before she went to change into something comfy,As She put on a blue light shirt and a pair of jeans. The Odango raced down stairs and slipped out of her slippers and put on sneakers.

"Mama Papa,Im going outside Ill be back soon!"She yelled and they called back,"Alright Usagi be back in about an hour!"They both yelled and she smiled softly and had opened the door and shut it tight before walking out and towards the arcade.

"_I wonder whats going to happen at the Arcade..._"She thought.

As The Moon Senshi entered she could hear the chatter of the _Ex_ Scouts,Only could she hear bits of the conversation and it made her blood cold of what they were only talking about.

"That Odango has the crystal still!,We need to get it from her or unless we _want_ to re-pretend we care for the dimwit"Rei told the group.

"No Rei,that wouldnt work she would know that we are just _pretending_"Ami spoke,

"Ami!,The girl is stupid for sakes!, she cant even figure out her own problem without one of our helps face it she **always** needs our help!"Makoto told the group and Ami.

They all nodded in agreement,But they all would found someway to get the crystal back from the dimwit.

She shivered and walked away but heading for a booth for herself and sat down just sitting there quietly thinking about what had just happened.

Motoki came over and had looked at the girl as he sighed and that had gotten Usagi`s attention.

She looked up at him and smiled,"Hi,Motoki-chan what do you need?"She asked in a soft voice as he looked angry with the girl,"Usagi-chan how could you!"He shouted at her angrily and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into his office.

As he slammed the door and walked passed her she only stood there with her hands behind her back,"What did I do?"She asked him and panicked,"Get Pregnant! You Slut!"He yelled at her,Usagi snapped and the tears fell again.

"Motoki how did you know!"She asked him,"JUST GET OUT!"He yelled at her and she only nodded but before she had gone he had regrabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

He slapped her on the face and a red mark came on her face,She let the tears run and she ran out of his office with him screaming,"AND DONT COME BACK!".

Usagi had ran back to her house just to be involved in more screaming,

"TSUKINO USAGI!"Her Father yelled as he was up the stairs.

"What Is This!"He asked holding up a test and she froze.

"_No..."_She thought.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Wooooooo! :D Tell Me Did You Like It?. R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW REVIEW!.**

**More To Come!.**

**:D**

**~Moonie**


	3. TheTheThrLi?

**Okay! I am backkk!. Im just been so busy for writing Im quite busy with coming up with my own childrens storie. eh. Anyway Im thanking you all for the reviews Im going to answer a few or a couple.**

**SerenityMoonGoddness:All I am going to say is I didnt include this but I will later.**

**Kenji had called Motoki (cause he had knew his Arcade number) Motoki asked why had Kenji sounded all angry and which of course Kenji told Motoki what he had found a pregnancy test positive.**

**Anyway That question had made me interested the most and I will answer many at the end heh.**

**Sorry its been so long over a month but Im going to update for a while Ive got some time on my hands!.**

**Lets Continue...**

"Papa! I can explain..."Usagi stated.

"Are you so sure? you little tramp"He spoke.

When she had tried to speak up he over raged her,"I want you out of this house in an hour and I mean it! I do not nither will I accept a daughter who`s a disgrace towards this family".

As he threw the test at her she dodging it while it hit the wall making no mark.

Usagi ran up with tears soaking her eyes as she passed Kenji and ran into her room as she slammed her door and wiped her eyes.

Her life was going into pure hell she could tell,First the senshi betraying her plus Mamoru and then her test causing herself to get kicked out of her house.

Walking slowly towards her closet and slumping over she opened it and brought out three bags as she filled it up with her belongings and speical things.

Though Usagi didnt notice she placed her photos of everyone in there.

Finally 45 minutes later she zipped her last bag up leaving her desk and bed just in her room filled with a bunch of emptiness.

The Odango quietly slipped out of her room slowly shutting it and then walking down the stairs and out the door without leaving anything or making contact with any one of her own family members.

When she began walking Usagi had slowly found herself walking towards the park where Usagi only sat on the grass giving herself only a tad bit of a break.

It quickly turned dawn as she had herself started getting sleepy and laid onto the wet grass closing her eyes only promising a bit of rest but it soon fell into a nights rest.

Two men were approaching the park as they saw a familiar blonde haired girl,"It couldnt be...could it?"One asked,

"Shh! You dont want to awake her you moron just pick her up softly and lets bring her to our apartment"The other spoke.

One picked her up and the other carried her belongings.

Soon arriving at their apartment Usagi was laid on the couch as she was covered up with a blanket.

"I dont know why the Moon Princess would have her belongings all packed up"A brown haired man stated quietly.

"I dont know"A sliver haired man spoke after him.

"Well anyway I know Seiya will be delighted that shes here"Taiki said.

The two both retreated to bed as the next morning began and Usagi woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

She yawned softly and rubbed her blurry eyes,Yaten looked towards her and smiled.

"Good Morning Princess"He spoke in a well mannered voice.

"How I get here? And Yaten-chan you dont have to call me "Princess" Usagi will do"The odango said.

"We found you sleeping in the park we didnt want a pervert to get you now did we?"Taiki had said.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you tell us why you had your things packed and was in the park at that late of a night?"Yaten asked curious.

Soon Seiya had came out of his room and Princess Fireball following from her room(A/N:I forgot her name D:!).

"Hey what is Dumpling doing here?"He asked as he yawned.

"We found her in the park last nigth asleep"Taiki told his brother. Seiya just slightly nodded.

"So go on about explaining"Yaten told Usagi.

She nodded and carefully began her storie...

"I had came to the arcade and noticed everyone had stared at me in some type of way it had looked like I murdered someone they cared for Rei had whispered in my ear telling me to come to the temple a little later as they all walked out so after a few hours I stopped what I was doing and went there soon they were all giving me these odd looks like again at the arcade.I soon noticed they were starting to talk to me and then was talking how I was a crybaby or that Im always late to fights or and Artemis had told me they were resigning me as Princess and putting Rei as it. Mamo-chan had even betrayed me with Setsuna.

I walked away or more than less left going to a near by drug store and picking up a few tests..."Usagi stopped there as a huge tint of red blush was becoming onto her face.

"Well come on continue"Seiya nudged her.

"I..well..ummm..took...these...tests..and...they..were..ummm..pregnancy..tests?"Usagi closed her eyes just in case for yelling or such like she heard nothing and opened them with eight pair of eyes still staring at her.

"Alright what did it say?"Yaten asked,"It said I was positive and I even took two tests"She whispered.

"Hmmm I may want to check this out to really see If your pregnant or not"Taiki nodded his head softly.

Usagi smiled,"A doctors appointment?"She asked,"Yes Princess I think that would be good"He said and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey why dont we all get dressed and go to that 3D Arcade Game?"Yaten asked.(A/N:Remember when Anne and Allen Were In Season 2 R and There was that Arcade Game Thing I was talking about that!)

Usagi jumped up for joy,She had loved that place it was quite exciting for her atleast.

She raced towards her stuff and ran into the bathroom as she started to get ready and everyone followed by getting dressed.

Everyone was finished in 30 minutes they ate breakfast and all headed out in a trio.

Leaving everyone in silence,shortly getting there it wasnt much as a line.

Getting towards the entrance. Usagi nither did the others notice that the Girls and Mamoru were there excluding Hotaru and Chibiusa.

Usagi didnt know what kind of trouble she was going to get into now that the Senshi were doing the same thing as her.

**Cliff Hangerrr!. 8D.**

**I want some R-E-V-I-E-W-S Please?.**

**About Another Question.**

**Hotaru had never knew that Usagi was excluded out of the group since Setsuna never told her either. So that caused her to not have an opinion on it.**

**I bet If Hotaru was there she would have stood up for Usagi-chan!.**

**Well Until Then Have Safe and Have Fun XD!.**

**~Serenity-chan**


	4. PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!

Quick Authors Note!.

PLEASE READ!.

Alright so Im reviewing all of my stories and I am soo embarrsed at what I write.

I was thinking Im going to take a vote:.

Start All Over

Or

Keep Going To Make Improvements?.

I dont know If Ill keep updating I just wanna rip my stories up! D:.

Anyway...

Please Tell Me!.

Give Me An Opinion.

Thanks!.

Moon Rabbit Sere.


	5. Arcade Fun

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the votes. Keep those going and Ill stop them on Thanksgiving Night.

Im going to continue this story since I see a bunch of people like this one but Im still making improvements Im promising that.

* * *

Usagi,Seiya,Yaten,Taiki and Kakyuu all walked into the Arcade Game and took seats.

Usagi,Taiki and Yaten all sat in one together and then it was Kakyuu and Seiya together in one.

There was a bunch of people in the Arcade and it was quite dark with only the Tv Screen having light Usagi couldnt see much though.

She quietly sighed as the game soon began...

* * *

_With Mamoru,Rei,Makoto,Minako,Ami,Setsuna,Haruka,Michiru,Hotaru and Chibiusa_.

(Yes I do consider the others :The Girls:. It also has Chibiusa and Hotaru! Woo!).

As the large group made it into the Arcade they took seats with two people paired up together.

Setsuna and Mamoru

Hotaru and Chibiusa

Haruka and Michiru

Rei and Ami

and

Makoto and Minako.

When they all sat and the game began with a dark area and alittle light meaning only the Tv Screen.

"Woo! Lets have some funn!"Minako shouted as she grabbed the little controller on their seat and began shooting."Minako! Shut Up"Makoto whispered to the blonde as she took the other controller also and began shooting.

Soon the others were all shooting as you could hear laughing from Minako and Makoto,chuckling from Mamoru,Excitement and Shouting from Hotaru and Chibiusa,Laughing from Setsuna,Haruka and Michiru and then Ami and Rei were smiling in the dark playing also.

_With Usagi,Yaten,Seiya,Taiki and Kaykuu._

"Did you guys just hear that..?"Usagi asked as she looked at Taiki and Yaten.

"I just heard Minako`s laughing and Chibiusa`s voice.."She whispered her eyes going into a worried state.

"Its alright Princess they wont mess with you since were here"Yaten told her and Taiki nodded his head in agreement.

She smiled and thanked them as she had gotten into the game herself.

It soon was turned into another part of the game as the little trio was suited up in armor.

"Hahaha! Im so going to have fun with this"Seiya commented and Taiki chuckled.

"Whatever you say Seiya..."Yaten told him as they all ran off with the others on their tail.

_The Girls and Mamoru._

"Its been along time since I was here"Mamoru commented,"Yeah Us too even though we didnt play this thing it brings back some memories"Makoto commented softly as she had somewhat in her heart missed Usagi.

"Come on lets have some fun"Rei told as they all nodded in agreement and went on to play the game.

Sorry its short!. I have some writers block (:.

Little Preview...

It had been to many memories that Mamoru couldnt handle...Sometimes his heart ache alittle as he destroyed Monster by Monster with Setsuna clinging onto his arm.

Did he even make the right choice? Leaving his Usako behind and going for Setsuna..?.

It all had struck him...

Review Please !.

Happy Thanksgiving Guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys!.

Lets keep them going... :D.

Usagi raced off and then Yaten,Taiki and Kakyuu raced off following Seiya and Usagi,"Seiya! Slow down"Taiki spoke and huffed as they finally catched up towards their brother.

"I swear Ill beat the crap out of you If you start off like that again"Yaten told and catched his breath.

"Lets go,I mean If Seiya doesnt run yet again"Taiki spoke again and then everyone agreed as they then began to attack the holograms.

_With The Girls and Mamoru :')._

Yet again it was everyone together and defeating the monsters,"Hey,I remember these monsters.I know we fought some of these with Usagi-chan"Minako told and then shut up as her heart ache alittle.

_'I dont know why...but I miss Usagi-chan...I miss her laughing and sillyness'_ Minako thought and then brought her attention back to the others.

Mamoru of course was in the lead with Haruka following behind destorying some monsters and of course Setsuna was clinging onto his left arm just like Usagi would.

"Setsuna,Why are you clinging onto me?"He asked as he destroyed another one.

"Were together Mamo-chan I mean were dating I thought you didnt mind since Usagi did it"The Time Senshi spoke.

Mamoru sighed as he lowered his head alittle and continued to shoot the monsters.

Had he really made the right choice?

Leaving his Usako and going for the Time Senshi Setsuna? It shouldnt be like that,He was still surprised that Chibiusa was here...Did he still love Usagi..?..It all struck him.

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh and let the reality drag him back,He knew he had to speak to Usagi.

Once they had gotten close they all saw Usagi and the Three Lights,Jealousy flushed though Mamoru as he saw Usagi was also with Seiya.

_With Seiya,Yaten,Usagi,Kakyuu and Taiki._

Usagi was merely happy about having people that care for her and didnt notice that the others were following her.

Though nothing had really bothered her. Until of course she heard a voice calling at her,She froze in fear. It was Chibiusa`s voice calling her Usagi turned around to be hit by a powerful wind knocking her down and Chibiusa jumping on her and hugging the daylights out of her.

"Usagi! Ive missed you where have you been? Your usually with everyone else"She told.

It broke Usagi`s heart that Chibiusa yet didnt know of the betrayal everyone gave her,She tightly hugged the little girl to brace the warmness in her heart.

"Im sorry Chibiusa...Me,Mamoru and the scouts arent friends...Im glad you havent disappeared.."Usagi stated as she clinged onto the little girl hoping for dear life she wouldnt disappear from her life.

"I havent yet and I wont If you and Mamo-chan arent friends then why am I not disappearing? It says that If you and Mamo-chan dont love each other then I and the future disappear"Chibiusa reminded her.

Usagi`s eyes opened wide,"I didnt think of that Chibiusa...".

"There has to be a chance..I already figured out why Setsuna was so close to Mamo-chan...Usagi..Im scared..."She whispered as tiny tears dropped from her cheeks.

"Its alright Chibiusa...Moon Mama is going to fix this"Usagi whispered back and stood up with the girl in her arms.

"Could you give her back to us?"Setsuna asked as she folded her arms and looked at Usagi.

"I dont want to leave Usagi,I wanna stay with her.".

"Chibiusa...".

"No Usagi I dont want to be separated from you".

"Just let the small Moon Princess be and let her stay with her mother"Seiya spoke.

Usagi was surprised at what Seiya had to say and she gently smiled,"Thanks Seiya-chan"She spoke and turned to him.

"No Problem Dumpling".

"Fine"Setsuna spoke.

"I want to go with Usagi too."Hotaru said and then ran over to Usagi and Chibiusa as she stood by them.

"Hotaru I dont think you would want to"Haruka said,"

Why is that Haruka-papa?"Hotaru asked.

"Because would you want someone so stupid,clumsy and clueless to watch over you?"She asked.

"Haruka!"Chibiusa said.

"Its true"Haruka spoke again.

"Haruka,no one ever let Chibiusa nither Hotaru to have their say in kicking me out of this team"Usagi stated.

"It doesnt matter they werent halfly in the team before"Setsuna said.

"NITHER were you Setsuna!"Usagi barked.

The Senshi including the Three Lights and Kaykuu stood in shock.

"What did you magically think? That you could just come right in here and tell me to jump off this damn team? I was here first before ALL of you. And you still decided to kick me off this team? I am fed up with you all!"Usagi spitted out at all of them and then left with Hotaru and Chibiusa quickly finishing the game and getting out of there.

"Are you alright Princess?"Kaykuu asked and gently smiled.

"Im alright Im just feeling sick".

"It must be those pregnancy symptoms"Taiki spoke.

"Pregnancy?"Hotaru and Chibiusa both said at the same time.

"Yes Chibiusa Im pregnant"Usagi told and then put the girl down as she then held her hand.

"With Me?"She asked in hopes.

"Of Course".

Chibiusa gently smiled as she took ahold of Hotaru`s hand.

Everything was going to be alright until later notices.

Usagi had deeply feared of later months.

Would they notice when she would have a large belly as a planet?.

Mood changes?.

She hoped dearly she would make it though those tough months though she would be okay with Chibiusa and Hotaru by her side atleast she had some of the ones she loved.

Tell Me If You Liked It (:.

Review!.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews :).!.

Keep them coming ^^!.

I am innn one heck of a good mood!.

Im listening to Search For Your Love :D The Threelightss are amazing..!.

Anyway heh.

* * *

Usagi sighed softly as she did a better grip onto Chibiusa,"I feel so tired,does anyone want to go to the Crown Arcade,,? Wait...never mind Im not aloud back their anymore since I got "kicked out""She said and softly sighed.

"We can go home Odango and fix us something up well. I mean Me,Yaten and Taiki"Seiya spoke and smiled softly at her.

"Id like that Usagi-chan I think it would be fun getting to know this Seiya person I mean since you worked with him in battle once"Chibiusa told.

"Ah another dumping!. I shall call you Little Dumpling since Shes Dumpling"Seiya chuckled.

"What! I dont wanna be the "little dumpling" Seiya-chan!"Chibiusa whined. "Its alright Chibiusa-chan Seiya isnt that bad just for his actions"Taiki told and smirked.

"Shut up Taiki"He told his brother.

"Whatever you say"Taiki responded.

"I think that would be a good idea we have our fridge stocked up with foods and sweets since we know now that Usagi will be craving a bunch of things"Kakyuu spoke,"Dont forget odd cravings"Seiya reminded and Usagi slapped him in the back of the head.

"I might be pregnant Seiya but I swear Ill feed you my odd cravings"She narrowed her eyes at him.

He gulped and only nodded,_'Note to self,dont mess with the pregnant women when shes in her later months' _He thought and then turned back to everyone.

When they got home Usagi had decided that She,Chibiusa and Hotaru would all be staying in the living room for sleeping area until they found out a sleeping arrangement.

"Alright so what would everyone like?"Taiki asked as the three boys got on aprons.

"I would want some blueberry pancakes"Chibiusa told and smiled.

"Salad Please"Kaykuu spoke.

"A Sandwich"Hotaru replied

"I want a baked potatoe with cheese and the toping"The Blond spoke and the three boys nodded.

Yaten had Kaykuu`s and Usagi`s.

Seiya had Chibiusa`s

and

Taiki had Hotaru`s

A few minutes later everyones dish was out to them as they all began to dig in.

"How is it?"Yaten asked the girls.

"Its amazing"Usagi replied.

"I like it"Chibiusa replied.

"Yum"Hotaru replied.

"Its great"Kaykuu replied and the three idols replies with just a smile.

Once the girls had gotten finished their meals it was near night time.

"Im tired I guess we should go to bed since I wanna do somethings tomorrow"Chibiusa spoke and everyone agreed.

The Threelights went to their room and Kakyuu went to hers.

Chibisua,Hotaru and Usagi all slept on the couch mattress

* * *

Usagi couldnt really get to sleep since she had things on her mind so she decided to go outside for some fresh air.

She pulled on a coat and set off in her Pjs and Slippers,

Mamoru was also out since he couldnt clear his head out and needed fresh air.

Soon Usagi bumped into no other Chiba Mamoru and she coughed as she looked at him,"Hello Mamoru-san"She gently smiled. "Hi Usagi"He replied.

"Look...I need to talk to you"He told her.

"What is it?"Usagi asked curious.

"About Me and Setsuna...".

"Oh Hell No I am not speaking about you two for all I care Ill slap the damn crap out of her before Id ever let her near me again".

"Please Listen.."He tried to reason with her as he reached a hand towards her but she quickly slapped it away.

"I dont want you to touch me"She stated angryily.

"Im done with trusting you Mamoru! Ive had my heart broken to many times and now you betray me with the stupid Time Keeper?".

"Look Im Sorry!"He spitted out.

"Sorry solves nothing Mamoru!".

Mamoru reached for wrists which he grabbed her kept her in place.

"Let me go.."She whispered.

"Listen to me first!"Mamoru raged at her.

Usagi used her free legs and kicked him in the balls,Which he let her go and she slapped him in the face.

"I swear Chiba Mamoru you ever touch me again I will swear I will murder you Im done with your silly games grow up"Usagi told him and walked away from the scene.

When Usagi got back she sneaked back in her place of the mattress as she laid looking up at the ceiling at tears poured down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

_'I miss you all...'_Usagi thought her final words in her head and gently fell asleep for the night as she was snuggled up between Hotaru and Chibiusa as they both used her as a sleeping pillow.

Thanks for the reviews yet again!.

I hope you like this chapter (:.

Review thanks!.


	8. The Fight Begans!

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Tropical Remix: Its more than a kiss on the cheek. Mamoru went to Sestuna because at the time he had thought she was more maturing than Usagi and that he could love her more than Usagi.

Lets keep those reviews going.

* * *

Oh and the reason is I dont keep these chapters long is because I dont want to put a bunch of words in their that doesnt make sense but Ill try my best to get these chapters longer!.

Usagi had woken up by the smell of breakfast and felt compete cold.

She rubbed her eyes before opening them and looking to the side,Yaten,Taiki and Seiya were cooking breakfest once again.

She cheekly smiled and noticed Chibiusa and Hotaru were helping Kakyuu set the table,She had rolled off the mattress and closed it up setting it back to a couch.

They all looked up at her and smiled,"Good Morning Usagi-mama"Chibiusa greeted her.

"Morning Odango".

"Morning Moon Bunny"(Hotaru).

"Morning Princess".

"Morning Usagi-chan".

"Morning everyone how did everyone sleep?"She asked.

"Good"Everyone replied,"Though Usagi-mama you were a comfy sleeping pillow"Chibiusa giggled softly as she set the last plate down. "Indeed"Hotaru agreed and then also giggled.

Usagi blushed and sat down in one of the chairs as she yawned softly.

Soon everyone sat down and began to eat their meal.

There was,Eggs,Bacon,Hash Brown,Bacon,Sausage,Pancakes and French Toast.

"Oh yum!"Usagi said as her eyes locked onto the delicious food.

Everyone stepped back and let Usagi take all she wanted, "The Cravings are starting!"Seiya stated.

"Seiya-chan shut up"Chibiusa told him.

"Make..Me.."He threatened her and a pitty smirk viewed on his face.

"Ill wipe that smirk off your face for one"She told him.

"Uh huh"Seiya replied and then Chibiusa kicked him under the table and a face of pain viewed on his face.

"Thats what you get Seiya never challenge alittle girl"Taiki told him taking a bite of his pancakes and Yaten just had been laughing at his brother.

"I never knew she had that much strength!'He told as his pain settled down alittle.

"So?"Taiki responded.

Usagi had her dish stacked up high with pancakes,eggs,bacon and French toast and she ate it all too.

"Wow...I cant believe you ate the whole thing!"Yaten commented at Usagi.

"I was hungry.."Usagi whined.

"I want to deal with things well me and Hotaru...would you all like to join us?"Chibiusa asked as she set hers,Hotaru`s and Usagi`s plate in the sink.

"Sure what does it involve?"Taiki asked as he set his brothers and their princesses in the sink also.

"The Sailor Senshi"Hotaru told them as she had already got dressed.

"The Sailor Senshi...?"Usagi froze,Why would Chibiusa want to go towards them.

"Usagi-mama Business We all need to talk to them I know their at Rei`s for a meeting so it should be easy to catch them"Chibiusa explained.

"Dont worry Moon Bunny Ill keep you safe"Hotaru smiled and hugged her for protectiveness.

"Thanks Firefly"Usagi smiled softly.

"Alright I guess we should go If theres Senshi Business it means That Im involved"Usagi told and then everyone went to go get dressed.

A few minutes everyone was dressed and headed out the door to Rei`s Temple.

When they had got there they walked up the stairs and finally the pathway where they were halfway stopped by the others.

"I had a feeling you guys were coming"Setsuna stated.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she stood by Hotaru and Chibiusa and then took a step in front of them.

"Usagi-mama what are you doing?"Chibiusa asked as she tried to take a step but Hotaru stopped her.

"Let her deal with this and then we can join in...I sense a fight is soon to start out Chibiusa-chan"She whispered.

The Pink haired Odango nodded before looking at the others.

"Are you here to return the crystal?"Haruka asked.

"No Haruka I am not We came here for senshi business not kiddie business"Usagi replied back as she crossed her arms.

"What is there to say?...Your simply not strong enough to face us alone"Michiru said.

"I didnt suggest on my own...Chibiusa did and I agreed"She told as all eyes locked on Chibiusa as she hid behind Hotaru and then the eyes focused back on Usagi.

"Listen ,I dont think you stand a chance against us hun"Rei replied.

Usagi looked at the others, Why wasnt Minako,Makoto and Ami having a say in this? Were they regretting there choice?.

She looked at Rei,"Shut Up Pyro I dont see you doing anything to destroy me or is that your to afraid huh?"Usagi asked as Rei then shut up.

"Thats what I thought".

"Now...If you want we can do this the hard way or the easy way"Usagi suggested.

"Id rather do this the hard way.."Haruka replied.

Everyone nodded their heads as they held up their heshin rods.

"See Chibiusa! This is what I mean"Hotaru whispered as she reached for her heshin rod and held it up.

Taiki,Yaten and Seiya held up their brooches, (Kaykuu is off on the sideline).

Usagi reached for hers and then Chibiusa did.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!".

"Moon Crisis Make Up!".

"Saturn Crystal Power!".

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!".

"Maker Star Power Make Up!".

"Healer Star Power Make Up!".

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!".

"Mecury Crystal Power Make Up!".

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!".

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!".

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!".

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!".

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!".

"Tuxedo Power!".

Everyone was in their heshin forms and ready for a fight,"Get ready to get your ass kicked Sailor Moon"Uranus said.

"Space Sword Blaster!"She yelled as it came crashing towards Sailor Moon and she ducked it in time.

"Going to have to try better than that!"Chibi Moon yelled.

"Moon Tiara Action!"Sailor Moon yelled as the ball of energy came spinning around the senshi and denting a mark on Sailor Uranus.

"I guess we`ll have to do better"Mars commented.

"Mars..Flame...Sniper!"She yelled as it come from her hand forming a arrow and aiming it right at Star Fighter.

Star Fighter called her attack just in time to block it,"Star Serious Laser!".

Then the others nodded as they all began there attacks...

"Mars Flame Sniper!".

"Mercury Aqua Raspdy!".

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!".

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!".

"Space Sword Blaster!".

"Deep Aqua Mirror!".

"Dead Scream!".

It formed into a ball of energy as it went forward towards the others,"Saturn!"Sailor Moon called out and Saturn nodded.

"Silence Wall!"Saturn yelled as she had gotten in-front of them and blocking the attack that was sent from the other senshi.

"Why cant you just give it up Sailor Moon?"Neptune asked.

"Id never Im a leader and leaders dont give up!"She told in courage.

"Right..."Mars spoke.

"Let me challenge you all..then..If I beat you all then you all loose your powers until you can earn my trust back...including you Tuxedo Mask Ill take away your silly rose"Sailor Moon said.

"I like that idea..."Uranus responded.

"How about it everyone?"She asked and they all agreed.

"Good...Met us all at the empty trash dumper"She spoke and then disappeared with Star Maker,Healer and Fight of course Chibi Moon,Saturn and Kaykuu.

"Lets get some rest we sure do have a huge day tomorrow.."Sailor Moon whispered.

"Right...We will be cheering you on Moon Bunny"Saturn spoke and gently smiled.

"Yep"Chibi Moon repiled.

_'Maybe...Ill earn your friendship back also..._".

So How did you guys like it?,. Im not great with battle scenes but I try my best to inprove and yes it took me a whole hour to finish this!.

Review!.

Thanks.

More Coming Soon!.


	9. The Fight

**Thanks for the reviews!. Sorry I havent updated in a while but Im trying ^^. Just got back from the dad though :'D Updating for two days and I mean it!. Though Im still going to mess around with my gifts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Usagi had woken up six thirty,It was early and the sun was just rising up,She was already transformed and didnt feel like eating much.

When everyone awoke they all saw her,Her crisp blonde hair was shinning in the up rising sun and she gleamed from behind.

"Good Morning everyone..I hope your ready"Usagi`s voice sounded low and weak.

Everyone nodded as they transformed.

They were all set they all headed out to the dumper where the others were already in their senshi forms.

"So are you ready Sailor Moon?"Uranus asked as her arms were folded.

"Yes I am..whos up first?"She asked as her rod appeared before her.

Sailor Pluto stepped up first,"Im up first Sailor Moon".

"Alright Pluto".

Chibi Moon looked at Pluto and her heart crushed,Why would her best friend do this to her actually?.

Saturn hugged Chibi Moon telling her it was alright and Sailor Moon was going to be alright.

Without giving another word Pluto attacked,"Dead Scream!"She yelled as her rod created a dark orb as it went straight towards Sailor Moon as she screamed as it flung her back as she laid on the ground.

"Sailor Moon!"Chibi Moon screamed as Saturn held her back tightly,"Stop Chibi Moon!..Its Sailor Moon`s fight she`ll be okay"Saturn tried to calm the girl down.

"I dont care thats my Mama out there fighting a bunch of her freaking team mates who are wussies because they cant handle the truth there not in charge!"Her voice sounded rough.

Sailor Pluto made her way as she stopped by Sailor Moon raising her rod as she shouted her attack again as it blasted to the ground where Sailor Moon was as dust and smoke appeared,

Saturn kept a mouth over Chibi Moon as tears streamed down the toddlers face. When the cluster disappeared Sailor Moon was standing up with her tiara in her hand shining brightly.

"Sailor Kick!"Sailor Moon yelled as her foot flung at her sending her down onto the ground

Fast pace towards the time senshi she strongly landed a foot on her chest as her rod appeared,"Do you give up Sailor Pluto..?"Sailor Moon asked,"Not one bit moron"Pluto whispered as she grabbed the Moon Senshi`s left leg as it sent her straight down on the ground with a loud smack. Kicking Sailor Moon`s face as a bruise quickly appeared on her right cheek as Pluto`s Time Rod smacked straight down on the Moon Princesses chest.

"Any last words twit?"Sailor Pluto asked,"Yeah..."She breathed in and out and responding,"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!."She yelled as her rod appeared in her hands as it shot out a bright pink light sending Pluto down onto the ground a few feet away as her hands went up as she moaned in serious pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sailor Moon?"Mars snapped,"Mars Its a fight arent I suppose to use my attacks? I mean you all can give up now and Ill happily take your powers"She spoke as her arms folded.

"Why You Little..."Mars said as her hand flew out,"Mars Flame Sniper!"She yelled as it went straight towards Sailor Moon,Before she could defend herself her eyes froze.."Jupiter Oak Evaluation!".."Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" as the two attacks flashed towards the Pyro`s as it blocked out from denting the Moon Senshi.

"Jupiter..Venus! What are you two doing? Mars isnt the enemy..Sailor Moon is!"Uranus yelled at them.

"I cant live with it anymore Uranus Im sick and tired of going against my _best friend! _I made the wrong choice going against her and I dont wish to do so anymore you can go on with your stupid little plan but Ill tell you something it isnt going to work!...Maybe once in awhile use your head you stupid blond!"Jupiter snapped at Uranus as she walked over to Sailor Moon and looked at her,"Is there a way you could forgive me...? You can take away my powers until you trust me once again Usagi"Jupiter said to her,"Mako-chan...I know one and only way..touch my forehead"Moon spoke as Jupiter`s hand went on her forehead and a bright light flashed,Jupiter`s uniform flashed as it de-ransformed back to her very beginning form.

(Dont rain on my parade I know Usagi cant do this but this is my story and I wanna make it like this XD! So dont judge me!)

"I want you to prove to me you can be a wealthy solider to me and when you get back to your Eternal Form You will again take the honor of saying your pledge once again like you did a thousand years ago to me..do you understand?"She asked and Jupiter nodded...Sailor Moon looked to Venus as she came over..."Usa...what about me..could you forgive me?"Venus asked as the Moon Senshi nodded as Venus did the same turning back to her first beginning form.

"You both will do the same thing...I already forgive you but this the way it has to be...You wont have your stronger attacks as your old ones are your only ones until you deserve them back"She commented before turning back to the battle.

"Anyone else..? before we get this show on the road hmm?"Moon asked asked Mercurys hand raised.

"I cant do this its just not me..Ive know Usagi-chan longer then Ive known Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna...Could you also..forgive me..?"Mercury asked as she went up to the Moon Princess.

Sailor Moon nodded as she did the same to Mercury as her Eternal Form disappeared with her old and beginning form.

"You understand what you have to do right?" Mercury nodded as she stood by Chibi-Moon-Saturn,Starlights and Jupiter and Venus.

Sailor Moon`s crystal appeared as she swept up Pluto`s Senshi Power and her Stick poofed turning her back into plain Setsuna Meioh.

"So I guess Uranus,Tuxedo,Neptune,Mars your still in for a beating?"The blond asked.

"You got that right..."Neptune replied.

"Alright who`s up now?"She asked impatiently."I am Sailor Moon"Uranus stated as she pulled out her space sword.

Before responding Uranus had already began attacking,"Space Sword Blaster!"She yelled as a blast of yellow light paced towards Sailor Moon as she ducked and raced toward Sailor Uranus using her hands and pushing her downwards onto the ground.

Uranus jumped up as she forced a kick towards the pretty blonde as Sailor Moon ducked and grabbed her leg then slamming her to the ground. Uranus groaned in pain as she went to the ground and felt a foot on her back,"Moon Crystal Power!"She shouted as her crescent moon lit up and a bright light flashed as Uranus`s power came towards as her crystal appeared as she swept up Uranus`s Senshi Power and her stick did the same as it did to Pluto`s.

Now just plain Haruka lay there as she took her foot and looked at the three remaining people.

"Lets double team her Mars"Neptune suggested,"Sure..I think thats a great idea Neptune"Mars said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!".

"Neptune Deep Submarge!".

As Sailor Moon took her rod out blasting back the attack as it both damaged the girls sending them both backwards,Making a nod she called her crystal taking both their powers and rods poofing..it wasnt much effect hat they would send attacks but for just all the pain she kicked Rei and Michiru in the face.

Looking at Tuxedo Mask as she put away her rod knowing what she was going to use,Roses being throwed at her as marks appeared on her face as blood dripped down her face and onto the ground he kicked her a few times but she had gotten back up as soon as Sailor Moon had gotten close she wrapped her arms around him as he tried serevel times to push her off but gave in as a bright light flashed as his rose floated up and then burned into ashes as it blew away.

Sailor Moon looked at him as he was just plain old Mamoru Chiba.

"I hope you guys will learn your lesson cause Im not giving you your powers back you bunch of morons"Her voice sounded coldless and dead.

She then started to head back to the apartment where everyone once followed.

**I hope you liked it!.**

**Please Review!.**

**Thanks ^^!.**

**Ill update more tomorrow!.**


	10. Doctors Office! Part 1

Arigtao Everyone!. I really thank you for the reviews and I hoepe they`ll travel on heh!.

Heres another chapter,Enjoy!.

I dont own Sailor Moon or the characters. (I wish I owned Mamoru :P though).

Making it back to the apartment as lights flashed brightly around the room to be surround with there normal selfs.

Usagi looked at the three girls...her best friends had came back...and hopefully will stay.

"I guess I should tell you three huh?"She said to them as her blue orbs reached the pair of eyes of each confused girl.

"Tell us what Usa?"Makoto asked as they were lead by to the couch and sat down looking at their princess.

"How can I explain this..."Usagi said as she started to twiddle with her fingers.

"Im...Im..."She stuttered,"You can tell us Usagi-chan"Ami told her putting a comforting hand on her arm smiling.

"Pregnant..."She whispered..."Huh?"They said,"I said I was Pregnant!"The Blondie told them,"I know we just wanted to hear you s decond time just to make sure"Minako told her.

"Is It Mamorus? Usagi-chan"Ami asked,Usagi nodded and sat down on the most nearest chair.

" I dont know how long Chibiusa can stay here with two of them in the past...isnt it dangerous?"She asked as her eyes went to the blue haired senshi.

"I believe so...Like in the future you not allowed to meet your past self...so I believe that it follows for Chibiusa"Ami told her as her voice saddned,

"Mama said that I could stay until Usagi and Mamo-chan get back together then Id have to leave...for a long time until of course Im born in this timeline then..."Chibi-Usa`s mouth closed as she forgot not to mention anything farther before her blabber mouth got her in trouble.

Usagi nodded as she had gotten up looking at Taiki,"Are we still going to do that doctors appointment?"She asked curious to know,"Yes Princess,Its all set up for tomorrow"Taiki smiled at her.

"Does anyone of you want to go? Or shall we all go?"Usagi asked,"Why not we all go? That way we can see the baby!"Minako clapped excitedly and small muffles of giggles came out of the blond odango`s mouth.

"Deal everyone?"She asked,Everyone nodded toward her.

"Now If you dont mind...Im tired...Im going to bed!..."Usagi yawned tiredly as she streached her belly and headed for the couch the girls quickly moving up putting Usagi in the right place and pulling a cover to her chin.

"We have a lot to get done? Why not we eat something and then head for sleep ourselfs?...the girls and I will sleep on the floor near Usagi using some sheets and covers selfs until we can figure this out rightly..."Ami told them before they all went off to fix themselves something and then all laid sheets around Usagi`s peacefully self before drifting off to sleep.

_Next Day..._

With everyone up and ready as Taiki grabbed a few things stuffing them into a bag before Usagi was awakened up again and they all headed out to the docters office.

"Ehhh!. I cant wait to see tiny Chibi-Usa"The blond pitched a high yelp of excitements."Ah god Usagi-baka! Cool your jets down!"The small odangoed hair girl complained before Usagi blushed.

Getting there in no time by walking only took a few minutes to the hospital. Huffing hardly Usagi put her head to pole in the waiting room as walked over to a seat."I swear...even If I wasnt pregnant in all my young years I had never trouble walking so far".

"Theres changes Usagi you`ll get used to them"Ami told her and Usagi picked up her head smiling softly before she had gotten up on balance rubbing her tummy sneaking up behind Taiki.

"What we got there huh?...my room number?".

"Yes...were room 209".

"Yay,Its near the cafeteria were going to have to stop there so I can grumble down some food!".

Taiki chuckled as he signaled the others to follow,After putting a robe on which was needed Usagi laid on the comfy bed moving around to much as the cracking paper under her could be heard before laying on side."How long does it take to get doctor in here?"She complained.

As she said that a tall dark male slid in and her eyes froze,"Nani...?"Whimpers couldnt be heard as she panicked and her eyes crossed the girls and guys.

"So lets see here Ms..."Mamoru said as he looked up,  
Usagi?"Mamoru spoke."H-i...Mamoru...heh?"Usagi said as she looked down.

"Why are you here?"..."None of your business pig"Makoto spoke."I wasnt asking you...Id atleast want you to respect me here Makoto"His teeth grinned together.

"Anyway...Im here to take a blood sample...for a test run"He conformed as a needle appeared in his hand taking it to her arm and pushing it in gently as blood flitted the tiny tube and then dumped into a wide one before he nodded his head before leaving the room and then began to test it.

"Mina-chan...Mamoru`s going to know..."She told them,"Its alright Usa...we`ll get through this"Minako said to her best friend...

**45 minutes**

**PS.I dont really know how they do If your pregnant or not..so Im going like this!**

Within those minutes Mamoru knew the answer...his Usako was indeed _pregnant_.

"She didnt tell me...?"He felt anger rush through him as he wanted to snap the board in half all that he could feel was anger,sad,excitement and curious.

Coming back into the room as he put on a smile towards Usagi,"Congrats Usagi your pregnant"HIs last statement sounded cold that could send shivers down Usagi`s spine.

"Why didnt you tell me..?"Mamoru asked as he gripped his board looking down at it wanting to rip all the pages apart.

"Mamoru I was but!"She tried to finish but nothing came out.

"You were but?"He asked her...

Usagi couldnt move...she froze in fear,shock and wanted to crawl up in a conner either dieing or crying.

To Be Continued!.

Yep : D.

Ill update more tomorrow.

REVIEW!.

3

- s e r e


	11. Doctors Office! Part 2

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!. I really love them keep those busters coming ;)._

_I do not own Sailor Moon...though I wish I owned Mamoru T.T -cries-._

_Enjoy this next chapter!._

Usagi looked at him as she twisted her fingers together..."..."Mamoru asked her as her whimpering pleading eyes looked at her friends as she wanted to dash over there and cry in one of there arms.

"Minaa-chann"Usagi whimpered as her eyes looked back at Mamoru`s darkish blueish greyish eyes a pair she had never seen before.

"Just tell me Usa...ko"Using her pet name as almost water works were going to start off,Usagi`s baby blue eyes looked at everyone as they nodded there head as Makoto nd Minako came over to comfort there friend as she told the doctor/two timing pig/jerk.

They patted and rubbed her back as she swallowed down her fear and near wanting to puke from the fear that tumbled inside her.

"Mamo-chan..."Using _his _name as she breathed in deeply before continuing,"You did..."She finished as he stood flabbergasted. "I did WHAT?"Mamoru asked as little cracklings could be heard in the plastic pink board."."She simply told him as her little nervous wreck left her and she felt calm as she laid her head on Minako`s shoulder.

Mamoru dropped his board with his papers and

Crack.

The board went as his fingers were numb and he couldn't move after a few moments he barely spoke but something got through,"Thats impossible!...the time we were together...We had never did anything like that!"Mamoru protested against it.

"Think again wise one...t-w-o days before you _betrayed_ me!.."Usagi reminded him as he set his memory back far and yet it all snapped in his mind.

The raven-haired man couldn't believe his ears...he had gotten his Usako _pregnant?._After all he did swear to that'd he never do anything to his daughter until she was ready and they were completely married meaning _Crystal Tokyo._

"So how does it feel to have news dropped on you jerk?...How does it feel not to know about Chibiusa`s resistances in this world!"Usagi snapped at him."Maybe for once Mamoru-baka...you use your _knowledge_..and not some stupid time keepers _heart_..when you grow up...come back to me and will talk okay?...I hope you live a good life...not"Usagi`s mood swings started to show as she grabbed her clothes going into the bathroom and changing before coming out dressed in sweat pants and a black stretchy t-shirt.

Chibiusa looked at her future mother and noticed some changes,_'Item 1!...the mood swings...though never had I thought she take them out on Mamo-chan!'_She thought as she was mystery carried by Usagi as she wrapped her arms around the girl. All that Usagi needed right now was _love._ Chibiusa would show that to her future mother even If she wasn't pregnant it wouldn't change when Usagi ever needed her she'd be there like many times Usagi had been there for her. Looking back as they left a froze surprised male in the room she only sighed as she put her head on Usagi`s shoulder and making sure she wasn't hurting her future self.

"I love you Moon Mama"She whispered remembering that she'd hadn't used that name in a long time.

"I love you Chibiusa"Usagi whispered back as they left the hospital traveling on foot passing the arcade as everyone heard Usagi sigh.

"Whats wrong Odango?"Seiya piped up,"Its nothing...just that I got kicked out of the arcade and Im never aloud to come back because I got '_pregnant'"She_ told them,"I bet everything will clear off soon"Kakyuu spoke up for the first time in quite a while.

She nodded and began to smile brightly,"Im hungry could we stop and get some food?"The blond asked just a few minutes all agreed to let the Prego women to eat before they would get the wrath of her crazy mood swings.

Stopping by a lunch area as they all grabbed a large table sitting down together which Usagi in the middle of Minako and Chibiusa

Opening her menu and searching though as her cravings were kicking in."Wait...I never knew how far I was in my pregnancy..."The blond odango whined,"I checked one of papers and it said that you about six or seven weeks along..so in a matter of time your going to start showing Usa"Ami informed her as she went back looking through her menu.

Usagi did too as she licked her lips and picked out about two dishes,a sweet tea and then onion rings.(A/N;I have nooo idea what Japan people eat T.T soo..Im going with American food! Yumm).

When everyone had starred at Usagi of what she ordered before the waitress had came over and took there orders and drinks.

Just a few tables away four elegant women were eying the young senshi as Rei gaged,"They make me sick..".

They nodded as they saw the happiness in each of the senshi including the _'Moon Princess'_.

"There not apart of our life's...were happy and we all know it"Setsuna told them as she took a bite of her salad.

Rei of course looked at the others as she saw the happiness of there faces and yet wished...she could join it..._No!...Rei don't think that...there just a bunch of wimps. She_ sighed in frustration as she turned her attention back to the three ladies.

As the dishes arrived of the small senshi group,Usagi had already started to dig in as she mostly drowned her food and drink in about three minutes top."Oh god...those cravings are starting"Seiya murmured as the princess eyed him.

Everyone giggled at the death glare there own princess was giving them."Better be quite..Seiya"Yaten taunted.

Seiya rubbed his head and rolled his eyes at his brother,"Whatever...she isnt going...ah hell!..what was that for Little Odango?"Seiya asked as he face moved in pain."What..? I didnt do anything"She told him putting on her sweet innocent angel act and face."Yeah right...I bet"He mumbled before digging into his food.

After everyone had ate there there yummy lunches and paid the bill they guessed it was time to go home.

As they met at the apartment,"Usagi,Amy,Chibiusa,Hotaru and Minako can all stay at my apartment..I bet there could be someway to fit us all inthere and Ive got _beds._"Makoto told the three men as they nodded."That could work...we could meet up in the park tomorrow to found out a plan to bring the others to our side instead of fighting them...wait...cant because they cant transform"Seiya reminded.

They all nodded,"Right.."Usagi said."Well...I think we should get going eh girlies?...Its time for a sleep over!"Minako giggled as she had grabbed her belongings and so did everyone else.

"Be careful okay everyone?"Usagi told them as she hugged all the starlights and there princess.

"You too...Moon Princess"Yaten winked at her and Usagi giggled before they all left.

"So...how much longer do we have until we have to return to our home-planet Princessu?"Taiki asked,"About one week and 5 days"Kakyuu told them as she deeply sighed and sat on the couch.

Usagi yawned as she looked at Chibiusa the her stomach,"So Ami-chan...Im really going to get really fat?...but I never did!...Its like that drawing Luna make of me as fat Sailor Moon!"She reminded her self and smiled deeply.

"Yes Usagi-chan...every pregnant women gets fat it just shows how far they are in either in 1st,2nd or 3rd term."The Mercurian told her.

"Epp!...I cant believe Im going to be soo fat!"She complained as they turned a conner and after a few more minutes arrived at Makoto`s apartment.

Putting there bags by the door as Usagi flopped down on couch and rubbed her belly smiling at it.

"Stay still Usa...I wanna know how far you really are...I wasn't clear on the seven or sixth week"Ami told her as she pressed her earring and her blue colored mercury shades came up as she tested the girl.

"As I suspended...your eight week's pregnant...so don't freak out when your tummy is blowing out"Ami tried to hold in small muffles of giggles as she informed the blond.

"Come on girls!..lets go get our Pj`s on and have a Slumber Party!"Minako raged as she raced for her bag and then into the hall bathroom.

They all giggled and nodded as Usagi went for bag not to stain herself farther to hurt Chibiusa.

A few minutes Minako was done and was into orange Pj`s.

Usagi went in to come out in her pink bunny Pj`s and then they all went as they had colors that represented there color of planets or sailor outfits.

"Wooo!. Let our party began!"Chibiusa shouted excitedly.

They were about to have some bonding and hopefully would get Usagi`s mind off the baby and Mamoru`s founding out of him being the father and her being cornered to tell him.

But boy...they knew she was strong inside.

Like?

Hate?

REVIEW!.

I want those things yes!.

I tried to make it long as I could. My brain is fried!. 3.

Please Review and Read thanks!.

s e r e

More to come : 3


	12. The Movies

Hiya dont beat up on me for updating Backstabber :/. I need sometime to think about Minako`s trust :). Anyway...Heres another Im WHAT?. To make it up .W..

I down own Sailor Moon(I wish I owned Mamoru! xP)

**Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov;Luna & Artemis will be in the later chapters I promise there just not included right now.**

**Have anymore questions ask me!.**

Usagi smiled as she looked at her friends as she got up and went into Makoto`s cabinet searching for popcorn. Just her luck she found the huge box,She took ti down taking out two-three bags and then putting the dark blue box back in its rightful place.

Reaching on her tippy toes as Usagi put one package in there and then pressed the small popcorn button as she awaited for it to be popped and finished. She took out a stick of butter and a butter knife cutting two pieces and putting them in the heated pot as it began to melt and became butter.

When the three bags where done,Usagi searched for a bowl and found a lime green one as she dumped the contents into it and then drizzled the butter on to the popcorn.

Bringing it back over everyone stared at the blond,"What?...I promise Ill start watching what I eat!...I know this isn't healthy..but..please Ami-chan!"Usagi begged on her knees to let the blue haired girl pass this one,Ami sighed and nodded her head,'I guess so Usagi-chan..but then Im putting you on a _healthy_ diet...that means no junk food and soda drinks"Usagi started to whine after she said that,"You mean no sweets?..Oh how can I live my life without them!"She complained,"You survive Usagi-chan"Ami told her as giggles came from the others

"With that said lets get this party started!"Minako said as she searched through Makoto`s bin.

"Wow...theres a lot of romance movies in here girl!...is this all you got?"The blond asked as Makoto turned a shade of red."Minako!..you arent suppose to search into peoples belongings without asking!"Makoto said as she raced over to the girl and started to playfully shove her out of her bin.

"But Mako-chan!...what fun is it asking when you can just search! And besides we all know you atleast keep romance things in your apartment"Minako said,"Its called being polite you twit!"Makoto told the blond and Usagi started to giggle at her two friends.

"Mako-chan you such a party pooper!"Minako complained as she turned into giggles.

"Uh huh..maybe If you asked to view in my 'magical' romance bins I wouldn't be one!"Makoto giggled.

"Alright girls...so what should we do first?"Ami asked,"Hmm...I think we should watch a romance movie..maybe a comedy romance one..If Makot-chan has one"Minako moved her eyebrows towards the Thunder Senshi.

Makoto rolled her eyes at the Love Senshi as she moved her over and went through one of her bins and picked one out.

Makoto tossed it to Minako,"Peaches?...Who the heck would name a movie PEACHES?".

"Someone stupid Minako..Its a romance comedy...deal with it"Makoto told her as she got back on her legs and flopped on the couch.

Minako sighed as she put the disc inside the DVD player and turned it on as previews started show and yet they mostly skipped those.

When the movie started everyone had gotten quiet and Usagi munching on all well..mostly the popcorn.

During the movie Minako had gotten up and went to the back towards Makoto`s bedroom as she grabbed a pillow.

Coming back out with it in her head everyone moved there eyes from the screen to the blond.

"Minako-chan...what are you doing?"Chibiusa asked unsure of the girls move,Minako then shot te pillow down on Makoto as she started to giggle.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"She yelled as she started to hit everyone with the pillow she had. As chaos broke loose and everyone had a pillow attacking each other as they screamed and giggled.

Then they all cornered Minako as she shirked as they attacked her with there pillows and they all landed on the floor laughing.

"Pay back Minako-chan"Usagi told her and smiled brightly.

Everyone nodded as they looked at all the feathers scattered around the living area.

"We sure did destroy the place"Hotaru commented everyone nodded,"We sure did"Chibiusa said as she sighed and had gotten herself up giving a hand to Usagi as she was helped up.

"It was fun though I enjoyed that...and look our movies over...I wonder how long we played pillow fight"Ami said.

It was dark meaning passed eight as the blond odangoed haired yawned as she rubbed her belly.

"Im tired..."Usagi told them all before she went back over to the couch laying down and closing her eyes beginning to fall asleep.

"Night Minaa..."She told everyone as she snuggled up into the couch comfortable.

"Night Usa"They all whispered as they retired and went to bed there selfs as some were on a bed and the couch.

(I was going to stop there but then it be too short for me ;-; and I trying to improve on writing more!)

(Be greatful : D)

_Next Morning!_

Walking up as Usagi sniffed in the air and felt food cooking,She licked her lips as she had gotten up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen peeking over Makoto`s shoulder.

"Mako-chan...that smells good..when will it be ready?"Usagi asked wanting to know.

"In just a few short minutes..Usa why not you wake everyone up so we can eat and then go outside and do some fun things with the guys today and Kakyuu"The brunette told as Usagi nodded and started to wake everyone up.

After eating and getting dressed the girls all headed out for the park as they met the three famous stars and there princess they all looked at each other puzzled to do or what to talk about.

"How about we go to amusement park?"Usagi suggested as a yawn came out.

"What about a library?"Ami suggested as everyone shot glares to her as she blushed.

"We could always go see a movie?"Minako also suggested

Marking Ami`s suggestion out of the question everyone either had to vote on the movies or amusement park better yet the movies won.

Everyone decided it'd be better for them all and then yet Usagi...they'd picture Usagi just hurting herself somewhere in the amusement park and that they didn't need.

As one fled to get a newspaper as everyone sat down around a bench as they looked at the movies.

Not a chick-flick but something actionish and had a good plot that everyone would enjoy watching.

They found one and all agreed to see Geohash (AN;Beware Im not good at making up movie titles here people xD so If they seem alittle odd please forgive me!..I could think of one so I just named it that).

Agreeing to meet up at five since the movie started at six just when the sun would down fall and night would appear.

It was five already as the day seemed to pass,They met up at the arcade entrance knowing not to go in as a somewhat death glare was shot at them by Motoki.

Had he`d been sorry at all? And who would have knew he could keep a grudge for more than a day?.

Minako had been signaled in by the blond man as everyone looked confuse,She proceeded in as they began to chit chat that well...kinda went well they weren't sure since none of them could lip read.

When she came out Minako whispered something in Usagi`s ear and the odangoed haired just nodded.

"So should we get going?..Its five twenty..and we need to get our tickets"Ami suggested as everyone nodded before taking there eyes off at the two blonds.

Rushing over there and getting there tickets at five twenty five (They sure did fun fast like the wind huh?).

Getting there tickets and passing the long line they ordered there popcorn and a few sweets(For Usagi) and they headed to there seats in the back row so they could see over the crowd of people.

Yet did anyone of them know that five people they knew had also came to the movies and the same movie?.

Certainly not,Everyone was just arriving and sitting in there seats as chattering at began in all of them.

The girls viewed over as they show many people and yet no one that they knew had come sitting back in there seats as they let out a deep sigh waiting for the movie to start.

As the five sat down in one of the front rows as the lights dimmed and everyone had gotten quiet.

Mamoru couldn't come to tell the ladies what he had found out but probably Setsuna herself didn't know it since she hadn't been back a the Time Gates for sometime.

Setsuna for one looked like she didn't care as she snuggled on Mamoru`s side as the movie began.

Mamoru`s head turned for just a few seconds as he saw an odangoed haired blond get up and walked out of the movie theater.

Getting up whispering to them he`d be back shortly as he followed the blond as he caught up with her in the hall of the movie theater.

"Usako"Mamoru said as he grabbed her wrist by surprise as she was turned around to be faced with a man she had once loved and still did.

"Mamoru..?...what are you doing here?"She asked as a hint of surprise was in her voice.

"I came here with the other girls"He told her as her smile vanished.

"Oh.."She sounded disappointed. Usagi wanted to jump on him and hug him and be the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and the warmness he gave her heart.

"I just want to tell you..I made a mistake going with Setsuna..I really mean it"Mamoru told her.

"I think Mamoru your just doing this because Im having OUR daughter...not because you miss me or made a stupid mistake.."She told him with rather anger in her voice.

"Will you just hear me out?...I want to talk to you privately...I was hoping you could get passed the horde of your "body guards" and meet me at my apartment..I want to explain everything..and prove I just don't want to come back because your having OUR daughter..Usako...I want to be back in your life...Its lonely without you..I miss your laughter..your crybaby self...I miss your smile...please for me?"He pleaded,Right now to her he just sounded like a love sick puppy.

Usagi sighed as she listened to him and only nodded,"Fine...I will..but please let go of me I have to go to the bathroom and get back to the girls before they notice something..Ill see you tomorrow Mamoru-san"She told him as she pulled out of his gripe and rushed towards the bathroom quickly going into a stall and began to puke.

"Oh I wish I listened to Ami-chan...I shouldn't have ate to much"Usagi said as she took a few deep breaths before proceeding to puke more of her guts out.

Mixing popcorn and sweets was such a bad idea and yet Usagi made a truce to never do it again or so.

Minaa-chan!.

Update!.

See how long I wrote for you?.

I hope that gets you guys though while I write the other chapters and so another one!.

Im telling you all it took me ALL day to write this!.

So I want many reviews :P.

- s e r e


	13. Chapter 13

Usagi knocked on the apartment door as it was opened up as she was welcomed in and sat down on the white couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"He asked.."Mamoru I came here to talk not socialize"She told him as he sighed nodding before sitting on his favorite chair.

"I made a mistake Usagi..I really did..Im sorry"Mamoru began as her eyes darted at him,"You made a MISTAKE?..Well when did you figure that one out dip-stick?"She asked as her baby blue eyes were filled with anger.

"I really didnt mean too!"He fought back,"Really..Mamoru?...Really?...You think you can really come back into my life saying that you just made a mistake?"..."Do you really think that sorry can cut it all for all the pain and suffering you caused ME?".

"Im sorry..."Mamoru told her as he looked down,"Mamoru..I gave you everything in my life!...I gave you my innocents...I gave you my love and my care...I gave you something that no-one in the world could give you!...but you repay me back with betrayal and pain?... is that a fair deal?"She asked him.

"No!...But..."Mamoru trailed off,"Look Mamoru...I think It would be the best for us and our daughter If we just stay away from each other...until we can settle our problems out..or unless you would like to tell me why you left me for Setsuna" As she stood up.

"..."

"So Im guessing that Ill be leaving..thank you for wasting my time"Usagi told him as she turned around before she was pulled back and went face to face with Mamoru.

"Usako...I love you...I cherish you...Im glad your in my life...I know I made a promise to you that I would never hurt you or cause you pain...I know I dont deserve a second chance but..would you want to just throw all of our love away because I made a stupid mistake?...I want to be with you...I want to live with you...I want us to be together forever...please...I dont want to lose you your the best thing thats happened to me since you walked into my life"Mamoru told.

Tears threatened to fall but she held them in,"Mamoru...I would never stop loving you but you caused a tore in my heart and then it snapped in half...I dont think I can ever forgive you for hurting me...".

A painful expression appeared on his face.."I want to be there for our daughter...I dont want to be a stranger to her".

"Mamoru..."Usagi whispered as the tears poured down her face as she wiped them away.

"Mamoru...giving you a second chance would be like giving pain a second chance...and I dont want that in my life".

The raven haired man sighed as he took his hands in hers,"Usako...I wont do it again...I only want to be with you".

"Mamo-chan...give me time to think...Ive got alot on my plate..."She whispered as her head was facing the floor.

Mamoru sighed as he tilted her head up with his hand and looked at her wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I love you Usako no matter what"He told her as he kissed her forehead.

Sorry If Its Short!..Ive been trying to update for awhile but Ive been busy I thank you for the replies and Im sorry If this chapter is alittle shaky.

Ive been sick!

review review review

s e r e


End file.
